The Tale of kagemaru Uzumaki
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Naruto, Betrayed by His sensai. Was transported by the space colony ark. will he forgive Kakashi for his betrayal or will it mean the end of the leaf village? (Warning Shadow will be Naruto in this fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Shadow, awoken by a Strange voice, "Kit, It's Time to wake up." He was on top of a table with 9 Beasts surrounding him. The first of them was a Racoon dog. (Shukaku.) the second was a Blue two tailed cat. (Matatabi) the third was a 3 Tailed Turdal. (Isobu) the forth was a red four tailed gorilla. (son goku.) the fith beast was weird cross breed between a white wolf and a fox. (Kokuō ) The six beast was a Giant

white slug with 6 Tails. (Saiken the seventh beast was a dragon fly with 7 tails at the end of it.(Chome.) The 8 Beast was another Crossbreed between a bull and a octopus. (Gyuki ) and the final beast was a Red furred 9 Tailed fox. (Kurama)

"ah soo, The worlds ultimate life form decides to grace us with his presence." Said the 9 Tailed,

"Where am I, Who the hell are you? in fact, What the hell are you?" shadow was confused.

"We are the Biju. to be bluntly. We are sort of like, a powerful entity that protects a certain universe."  
Shadow said in a monotone. "I see, but what dose this have to do with me?"

"A certain little vixen named Hinata Hyuuga," The 9 tails Said which unlocked a lost memory of

Shadow's. It was of a blond boy, Kissing a Lavender haired girl. (Hinata)

"I... Remember now", ((Explanation,(( Kakashi used kamui on Naruto hoping it would Kill him. Then He

found himself on the space colony ark. Where he met eggman's brother of sorts." He healed him up and

altered his DNA. so that he Naruto, can use chaos energy instead of his chakra. But something also

happend, well a Misshap on Naruto's behalf, depending on your point of view. The first thing that

happend when he stuck the syringe into him, was black Furr growing all over Naruto's body. Then pain

happend, as Naruto started to shrink to the size of a 4 Year old.  
Once the pain ended, he felt the memory of his humanity slipping, as his saphire blue eyes turned

crimsom red with slits that look the same as Kurama. Thus was born shadow the hedgehog, the worlds

most ultimate life form.

"Hinata I... I... am sorry". Shadow/Naruto started to cry."dont get your hopes down kit." The 9 tails said.

" You forget who we are, we are the Biju. the gods of the chakra verse." the 9 tails added.

"We will Turn you back to human, and you will be able to use your chaos energy like a bloodline."

The two tails explained but in a flirting way "Yes, also you will be able to pass on the bloodline geneticly.

meaning you will have alot of fun." Shadow/Naruto Just perspired at the perverted cat's words!

The one tailed said, "In any case, we should warn you, if we do this, it will change certain anomalies.

Some male people might be turned female." The one tailed said. "you will be able to sense the anomaly

however. even if they use a Henge." (Ilusionary Transformation.)

**TO BE ****CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location. Sunagakure no sato, Night time.**

There was a battle going on. Gaara of the sand, was fighting the a akatsuki, to be more specific, Daidara.

an insane missing nin from Iwa. His mission from his organization, kidnap Gaara! Right now,

Gaara was losing! Daidara was so close to taking Gaara out of sunagakure, but was stoped by a voice

"Pathetic Iwa shinobi's." Standing there in the night was a redhead wearing a black trench coat, with the

kanji for chaos on the the left side of his jacket. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC!?" Screamed Daidara.

Daidara's bird bombs flew to the red head as he disapaered and appeared behind Daidara, he said in a tone without emotion, "as i said, pathetic." he punched Deidara into the sky, as Diedara was flying from the uppercut, he used chaos control to appear in front of Daidara, and kicked him out of Suna

but not befor giving some chaos spears in his chest. instenly killing him.

**(Skipping afew torcher sceans**

**(Sasori POV,)**

I was waiting for Deidara to come back, then I saw something land near me. Upon closer inspection, it was Daidara, he looked to be beaten to a bloody pulp, spears that were made out of some strange energy were piercing his chest. and the third thing was his mouth was sown shut , and the final thing was his dick was pulverised. (Probably from the upper cut)

"I will have to tell leader-sama about this, sighing i picked up daidara and shunshined to leader sama. B

(3rd person POV akatsuki, base.

"Are you saying that this guy has powers beyond the rinnegan?!" there leader asked, he was getting angry. because this guy appears out of know where, and kicked one of his subbordnets ass. and killed him, not to menchion that the strange energy, was preventing the geto art of rinne rebirth jutsu.

Sasori looked into his leaders eyes, after all Sasori lost all of his emotions duto the white fang killing his parents, Sasori wouldnt care even if he died or not.

"Yes, that is exactly what i am saying Leader-sama." Sasori stated.

There leader calmed down, after all what would be the point in spewing out his anger over a dead replaceable ally.

He poofed out of knowhere,

**(( Hidden rain village, Same time.))**

"Something bothering you, Nagato?" said a masked man.

"I am just ablt worried, if you haven't herd. there is a new guy that has powers that Rival my rinnegan."

**(( Suna Same time.))**

"So let me get this straight, kakashi tryed to kill you with his Sharingan, thinking you would hold sasuke back. then, you found your self in a giant metal place, and you met a scientist, Where he turned you into a Hedgehog with super powers and after defeating this eggman.

you met the true biju, and They turned you into a human with the same super powers, and turned those same super powers into a bloodline? is that currect?

"yes, that is currect gaara." Gaara chuckled, 'Why am i not saprised?" Gaara added. you always did manage to make the inpossable happen.

,

Then Naruto herd a Fomilier voice, "Kit, can you here us?" yes, loud and clear Kurama-Sama, Kagemaru stated. "Good we figured that you would like some of your old friends to come to your world.". Matadabi stated. Hmmm? who do you have in mind.

"Sonic, tails, knuckles, silver. rouge, Venila and cream. and some others"

**((Alright, here is what i have in should stay and go and why? leave a review untill next time cya later!))**


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back: (After the battle with Deidara)

"Gaara, I need you to do me a favor. Call me 'Kagemaru' in public. If anyone from Konaha found out about me being alive, I fear that I may get headaches from Konaha. And when I mean headaches I mean Konaha trying to get their weapon back, if you get what i mean.." Gaara understood as a fellow Jinchūriki would. (Note: Junchurikis are mainly viewed as weapons of war, instead of normal humans.)

Scene Change: (In the Realm of the True-Tailed Beast)

Silver, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, and Knuckles appeared in the same place Shadow was. "Hello there," Kurama said. Sonic looked at the fox before him and screamed,"TAILS YOU LIED TO ME!" If Kurama could "face palm" he would be doing it right now. Tails smacked his head in frustration and said, "Um, Sonic, Mobian fox's stand on their back legs."

"Listen to the fox, Hedgehog," said Kurama. "I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune," he continued. The tailed beast now had beads of sweat dropping from his face. "We have called you here to offer a proposition. Would you guys like to aid Shadow the hedgehog in the journey of visiting his former world?"  
"Um, Ms. Two-Tails, what do you mean by Shadow's 'former world?' Wasn't Shadow created by hedgehog cells mixed with chaos energy?"  
"Yes, but you see even the cells need a body like... umm. How do I put this? Well think of a pizza. The crust is like the body, the sauce is like the cells, and the cheese is like the  
chaos energy. Without a base, or the crust, the energy cannot run properly. Understand, little one? And you can call me Matadabi."

"I understand, ms. Matadabi," Cream said. "I think it is the best we show the Shadow's memories."

Kurama replied, "Yes, let's show them the kit's memories."

A TV appeared displaying to them every trace of Shadow's memory, even down to his betrayal.

"We will aid Shads, to the end of our life," said our favorite blue hedgehog. Silver and Tails jumped in while knuckles added, " Yes, that's right!" It is the least we can do."

"Dont forget about me!" Knuckles exclaimed..

Blaze jumped in as well, " Heh, I guess I better join also. Don't want to feel left out."  
Vanilla and Cream thought about it and agreed to go. Cream said, "I don't want to make Mr. Shadow feel lonely, and I don't know if I have any useful abilities. But the least I can

be like a daughter to Mr. Shadow."

" Right mama?" Cream asked her mother. Vanilla smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I will come as well," Tails said. "Shadow really needs us now, and we never turn our back on our friends."

"That is right, darling. And I have always had a crush on Shadow," Rouge said. "I would never forgive myself if one of us were to die without the other. Be ready. We will take you to Suna. From there you will meet your friend Shadow, or as he likes to be called now, Kagemaru. Oh, and give the kit this." Then a sword appeared out of no where.

It looked similar to the sword of omens from the thundercats, but had an eye that looked like madaras mangenkyou sharingan. "Just tell him to find out the sword's true name and he will like it," Kurama said. "Okay kurama." then they all vanished.

Soon a worm hole opened in the kazekage office. Seven people were dropped out of of the worm hole.

Did anyone get the number of that train that hit us?" asked the blue-haired man. "Hello there, faker," said kagemaru as he chuckled. He added, "Gaara, this is Sonic, Knuckles,

Tails, Cream, Silver, and my lovely Rouge. And this beautiful lady must be Vanella.

Cream Said with a smile, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Gaara." Gaara nodded, "So I trust you will be moving to your home land?"

Kagemaru was confused,"Homeland?"

"Uzu no kuni, it's right next to Nami no kuni."

Gaara said, "I guess I will be moving there. No offense but they will burn if they stay in the desert."

"No problem. I understand."

"Alright everyone, get ready. We will be using chaos control to take us to Uzu. Chaos control!"

With that saying everyone except Gaara vanished.

Uzu no kuni.

That took alot out of me," Kagemaru stated.  
Cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed since Kagemaru and Sonic and his pals arrived in Uzu no Kuni, they have Bin annoyed with Konahagakure no sato. Konaha has bin trying to Regain there alliance with Uzu. however, to do that, they would have to sacrifice there one and only chance to revived the Uchiha clan..

The Whirlpool damiyo, Also known as kagemaru was having a Conversation with the Fire Damiyo.

"Hello there Fire Damiyo-Sama, what do i owe the pleasure of your visit. "

Kagemaru asked.

"Oh, i herd of a scuffle you have with my country.

"Its not the land of fire in total, Its a Sertin Section of it Fire Damiyo Sama, and Scuffle would be a Understatement." Kagemaru replied.

"Why do you hate that section of it, surely there is a way to make things right with you whirlpool damiyo-Sama?"

"You haven't Herd Of the Death Of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, that blonds boy" I herd He was killed by a curse Influenced Uchiha Sasuke."

"That, was a lie!" Kagemaru stated. however the truth is he wasn't killed he was sent to a different demenchion. by his sensai, Hatake Kakashi.

( flash back)

When Naruto knocked out Uchiha Sasuke, he heard the sound of birds chirping. When he looked behind him he saw a man that had broken his heart, Kakashi. It was his sensai who aimed to kill Naruto with the lightening blade. Once the lightning blade hit, Uzumaki Naruto fell to the ground in struggle to speak, "Kakashi... Sensai... I thought you believed in me."

Kakashi laughed and replied, "That is rich, Kyuubi."

After a few moments of pacing around Naruto, Kakashi continued, "After all who would love a demon? That's what you are after all, and what you will always be"

His Sharingan morphed into his Mangenkyou and a black vortex slowly sucked Naruto in."Once you get sucked into my eye you will be vaporized, so good bye and good riddance," Kakashi said.

(Flashback end)

"All he did was banish him into a different world. He somehow came back as the whirlpool damiyo, me," Kagemaru said ending the story.

He continued, "So what I want done to make things right is to end the Uchiha clan. I demand the death of Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi, for as they say, 'The sins of the father passes on to the son'." His tone was stern and serious. It left for no argument.

"I understand and Agree, the Uchiha Fans have Tooken Control over konaha, It would Surely end there rain if there god is killed," Said the fire Damiyo. I shell inform Senju Tsunade. and they will be delivered to you." "Thank you, I shell send my Speed team To collect Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake kakashi in a Months time," Kagemaru Stated.

Once the meeting ended, Kagemaru went Inside of a Dungeon To check On His "Guest," his "Guest," to be Spacific is a pale man with h Black long hair with Yellow Snake eyes.

"Are you enjoying your accommodations," Kagemaru asked sarcastically. The man behind the bars flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you." Said the pale man as Kagemaru replied. "

"Aww, that's not nice, Orochimaru." Said Kagemaru activated the seal on the pale man's Throat and electricity Zapped his neck for a couple of minutes. Don't worry your death will be soon Orochimaru. "Kabuto!" He called which a white haired purple clothed man appeared. "Yes, Kagemaru-sama?" Heal your ex- leader I want him to be Clean for the Shinigami." ,Kagemaru ordered. "Soon , Mother, Father, Maria,we will be reunited", Kagemaru thought with a Grin across his face.

2 days later. Konoha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE EXICUTED?", screamed a Duck ass and a face masked figure. I mean what you think it means, Uchiha, and as for you Hatake, i heard some quite interesting facts, on the death of Uzumaki , Naruto." "The Whirlpool Daimyo told the Fire Daimyo Some interesting facts. He said that you are the cause of his death."

"How would he know Tsunade? He wasn't there. I would have sensed him and if he said he was there, he would be lying.

"Then, how about you take a memory check with Inoichi Yamanaka." Tsunade got kakashi stuck between a wall and a hard place. it would prove that he's lying.

If he did Inoichi would tell her he is the one who lied. I will take your silence as your confession", replied Tsunade with a Face of anger. She continued, "You two got a month to Live. If you try to escape the village, the Speed Team and the Whirlpool Daimyo who sent us will drag you back kicking and screaming if needed to be. Also, your Chakra will be sealed off and your sharingan will be removed, Hatake."

Just then, a blue haired man wearing Blue navy armor plates and red shinny pants arrived with other man wearing yellow and red copies while the other wore a pure red ensemble. The men near the blue armor wore a blue hedgehog mask with the kanji for speed on the forehead. The man with the yellow fox mask wore the kanji for tails. The red armor wore the kanji for knuckles and an Ikidna Mask. "Greetings Hokage-Sama I am Hedgehog, This is my Buddies, Kitsune, and Ikidna. We are the speed team that the Whirlpool Daimyo sent. We are here to make sure that Uchiha and Hatake don't try anything funny, if you get what I mean."

Tsunade Nodded.

"I suggest you get aquanted with your wardens. Because as of now, you are under house arrest." Declaired Tsunade. "Please, take as many anbu you need to guard your prisoners." Tsunade offered to the Speed team. The man With the hedgehog mask nodded. "I will Take up your offer." Said the Hedgehog masked man. even we know that we are the Fastest team with our bloodlines, but we do need to keep a eye on them 24 7 Which we cant do by ourselfs, the Fox and Ikidna nodded. Oh also could you deliver this to your daimyo when you return." Tsunade said passing a note to the leader. The Hedgehog smirked behind his mask, "I can diliver it right now."

((Cliffhanger))

**If you guys cant guess the Speed team then You must have bin Born in a cave JK Buy Seriously If you guys can guess who Is the speed team i will give you a cookie also can you hiess what the Note is about i will give you a hint it Re guards To Hyuuga clan affairs **


	5. genjutsu idea

I have a Idea For a Genjutsu only Naruto and Sonic can Use, But they both have to Use it. inorder for it to work. Demonic ilusion brain Virus It works some what like tsukiyumi but alllows sonic,exe to come out and play with The Victims and torcher them, Or Gives Naruto a EXE form and allows Sonic And Naruto To Torcher His Team Mates. IDK what you Guys Think Should i use it and, Which One's do you guys think I should use? Or Make Have Naruto and Sonic Both Use The Genjutsu and it makes demonic versons of them selds Torcher his team Mates? It is all up to you guys :P Reviews are welcome.


	6. genjutsu Preview

"So many souls to play with, So little time, eh, Naruto? Said a demonic Voice, while another demonic voice replied with a demonic Chuckle. "Kukuku, yes lets play."

Sasuke appeared to be In The Leaf Village, "Why am i back at the leaf?" He Shrugged and began to walk to the Uchiha compound, once there, Sasuke Saw a Dead body lay. his His organs were splattered in a Goorish fashion, While the head seemed to be hanging from a tree. the Second Seen Was another dead Body, his arms and legs were ripped off, While, whoever did this made Sure his head was nothing more then a Bleeding Skeleton, "A note materialized. "RUN, if you don't Run Sasuke , your soul is mine!" He Saw like 10 others dead, at the very End l Was Naruto With His eyes Shut. he looked so calm, peaceful, Sasuke called out To Naruto, but Was ignored, he kept his eyes shut.

And Sasuke Sneekly try to poke Naruto but when His eyes open They looked to be bloody, With pure black pewples, and red rings in the Center, "Want to play a game, Sasuke?"

"THE TRUTH" Was Shown on Sasukes vision. in bloody red colors, The level looked to be on Sasukes as it changed To what appeared to be a Tsukiyumi, It was His brother speaking to him, "Hello, Foolish little brother, "Before you attack me with your chidori, i should tell you,This genjutsu Deactivates your chakra making it useless, Itatchi Said in a demonic Tone, "What? My brother is still alive? How are you Dead?" Well, i am Not your brother in this dimension, I am rather, what you may call a. Um what was that word again? "Creepy pasta. I think?"

* * *

**I thoght i would be best if i give a Small preview on the Genjutsu To you know get people exited Dont worry Sasuke Will Die fro m Eyeless Itatchi Or Naruto or EXE Sonic But it is really Up To the readers :P Remember Reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 5

Day before The execution Day,

The Civilian council have bin trying to Over rule the execution, and trying to convince that The Uchiha and Hatake have never done anything to the Demon brat as they called erigance, and there stupidity, proved To make Him want to instantly execute them on the spot. but the fools, Keep sputtering out Nonesense. "Listen kagemaru Sama. if we lose our sharingan, we will be weeke and lose nearly all our power." Lilly haruno Said. (Sakura's mother.)

kagemaru said with a smirk, "Not my problem, besides, the civilian councel was nothing more then an advisery to the hokage, if i am not mistaken." The Shinobi side laughted at the fewming civilians. "you remind us of Naruto Kagemaru-sama, he always toyed with the civilian council." Hiashi said with a small chuckle."well. he did take after me and his mother. Kagemaru lied. with a half truth.

Kagemaru smiled at Tsunade, She isn't Taking any shit from anyone anymore. "Senju Tsunade, i would like to invite you for some tea and to watch the execution of Hatake kakashi. and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade Smiled, and Said, "As long as its entertaining.

Kagemaru grinned, and Said, "Oh i am hurt Tsunade, you should know that all execution's are always entertaining with the Uzumaki's. especial the fact that you have Uzumaki blood on your grandmother side. "

((Alright. I have a idea :P What if Narutos currupted inocense was the tails Doll. I mean it would make sense if you think about it. The Chaos emarald is the only thing that keeps his soul Alive But as i said, it is really up to the readers. :P So if you could. tell me what cha think?))

2 Weeks Before the exicution.)

Sasuke fell asleep and went into his dream scape, he saw Kakashi dead by a fox like figure with a red gym on the hair line the fox walked closer as it began to speek. **"darkness... nothing more than a dim light, come and see the way I see. The key to my heart has been broken by the darkness of betrayal. I am not without heart yet I am not a person. I am nothing but a pain and suffering incarnate."**

The last word's he herd before awaking, was . "where, is your god now?"Sasuke have bin thinking the meaning of the Dream all he saw was a Demonic fox with a red Gym on the hair line. and the Meaning of the Poem, what dose that mean, why am i being haunted by this fox demon, he was thinking, and kakashi have bin trying to figure out the meaning of the dream. yes... kakashi have bin having the same dream, now why do you think he was having the same dream?

quite simple kagemaru wanted to atleast Make the last couple weeks a living helll before there exicution. and, theere is no actual proof. that he is the one Doing it, he has allowed the tails doll and Soni To Play with kakashi and Sasuke. To Mess up there minds, he wanted to torcher them, Make them suffer like he has, when he and the tails doll was 100 % Naruto. yes Naruto's soul was split into two, Kagemaru the sanity. and the tails doll was currupted inocence.  
He wanted to show them the meaning of pain, show them the meaning of suffering, and best of all, show them why they should not have tried to kill him in the first place.

Kakashis Dream,

**"Kukuku, Kakashi, in a few weeks we can play, aren't you excited."** said a familier hedgehog figure. the hedgehog contenued. "**ah. i remember my first playmate, blonde, whisker marks, and he was very hansom, yes he would get alot of ladys if his life wasnt hell, "** "SHUT UP I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT DEMON!" Kakashi exclaimed as he he tryed to use chidori but find the chidori not working. "k**ukuku, a wise man once said, your world belongs to you. but my control is absolute, and for i am god here and i say. no chakra..."** Sasuke's scream echoed everywhere, in pain and torcher as sasuke's started crying and begging for mercy.**"ah... music to my ears."** the bloody eyed hedgehog said. **"Oh and tell kagemaru, to get the warhawk. i have bin keeping a eye on him and he will be fun to play with. and Tell Sasuke, Beware of the tails doll." Now time to wake up, bye bye, for now,"**


	8. Chapter 6

A sertin red head we know and love Is in the lotus position in the Uzumaki/Namakaze compound. now you think he is meditating, but in truth is contacting Kushina Uzumaki. and namikaze Minato.

"Minato, Kushina, Can you here me?" Kushina shouted at the person. "WHO ARE YOU DATTABAIN!"

Minato spoke, "Calm down kushina, he must have a reason to want to contact us. and how are you contacting us?" "Simple, i have a bloodline thats even more powerful then the rinnegan." The redhead spoke with a fox like grin.

"but we are getting off topic here, My name is Uzumaki Kagemaru, and i just thought i should inform you about your son. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"What about our son?" Minato asked Kushina started yelling again comicly and threatening kagemaru. "YOU TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS OR MY SWORDS GOING TO BE SHUVED FAR UP YOUR ASS!" Minato started to calm herself down as kagemaru Started to form a small portal in the portal was a very dark room filled with small screams warning tp get out, a child's voice would Started to speak. "have you ever felt that presence looming over you? The feeling that you know something is there. but you don't know what? and when you finally turn around and you see it? That thing with the red eyes glowing in the dark that grows about knee Height. then i welcome you to the legend of the tails doll. But my question to you is... **can you feel the sunshine? Hahahahah!**

"What was that?" minato asked Kagemaru while he replied, "that, was part of your son. his hatred to be Spacific,

"YOU, BASTARD!" Kushina shouted as she unsheathed her sword but kagemaru tryed to calm her. "Now now kushina, i would not kill me save the kill for kakashi. he is part of the reasons our souls were split!" Kagemaru explained.

During the Kamui, A sertin Demonic hedgehog, and what appeared to be Kami was doing a tug of war with us, One wanted to save Naruto from damnation, the other, wanted Naruto to become like him. Narutos soul became two souls. The Soul of hatred, became the tails doll. the soul of kindness became Kagemaru.

**(Hope you Guys can understand the idea? anyway reviews are welcome. and sorry for the short chapter.)**

**((Just wanted to explain the plot twist**


	9. Chapter 7 and Sequel coming soon

The tails Doll tamed,

Hatred; everyone has some deep down. Some have it worse than others. On a brighter note, there is a way to confront this hatred.

In the lotus position, Kagemaru was meditating at the Waterfall of Truth. A fox plushie emerged in front of Kagemaru. "Kagemaru, what do I owe the visit?" he asked in an angered yet sarcastic tone.

"Oh, being sarcastic, are we?" Kagemaru asked. the plushy looked angered as kagemaru contenued.

"I am here to remind you that there are people in this world who can be saved."

"Saved? Saved? You are really a fool Kagemaru, you know that?" the plushie insulted him in laughter.

The plushie continued to utter a dark chuckle. "I mean, do you remember what Kakashi did to us? Who is to say that everyone won't just stab you in the back? Just like him, every mortal is all the same. They are power hungry, arrogant fools who deserve to die."

"I won't lie to you on that. Everyone in the civilian council still hates us, but i can tell that the Shinobi council care. In fact, five days ago I put the civilian council down when I announced the execution date of Hatake and his 'butt buddie.' Needless to say they are still trying to over rule it," Kagemaru said with a small chuckle. The shinobi councel just grinned .

Flash back:

"The council declines the execution of Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi."

"And who are you to deny the orders of not one, but two damiyo. damiyo? *Sigh,* I wonder how the Konaha would stand their ground if every civilian acted like they were mentally sick and... Well you get my point. Don't get me started on the elders," Kagemaru laughed a little through his frustration. "Konaha, what a joke."

"You are treading on thin ice, Kagemaru-san," Danzo and Koharu said in unison.

"Well Konaha is treading even thinner ice with me and my land," Kagemaru said in annoyance,"In fact, I see why my summons want to 'play' with you," he added. Then without warning he quickly teleported to the location of Danzo.

Kagemaru said as he telleported to danzo so fast it would make Gai and lee green with envy, and undone the bandages. to find Sharingans in his right arm and right eye. "you are disqusting."

Root, eliminate him!" Danzo said as black masked anvu arrived. Kagemaru smirked, "Okay let's fight, drone to drone." Then Kagemaru pushed a couple bottons on a risk device and a black hedgehog fell out of the window and landed on its feet. "Power analyzed, infinities. Wood release, water release, fire release. Level of skill, I'm not really impressed," Kagemaru chuckled at the meta shadow's antics. "It is as they say 'anger makes you stupid and blind'."

Ten minutes passed and Kagemaru's meta shadow was sitting on the corpse of its enemies as if he were sitting on a comfy chair.

Kagemaru smiled at his robots antic's. "Anyone else have a death wish?"

Fight flash back:

The wood release tried to trap a metal shadow in a wood prison which he destroyed in merely a second. The metal shadow played with the wood user for a couple of minutes before killing him off with the speed that rivaled Kagemaru. Then he killed the other two roots without mercy. all in the span of 10 menits.

Flash back end.

He chuckled, back when eggman. joined his forces.

Flash back, within a flashback, a metalic Giant it looks 100 ft, a wide and 80 ft tal crash landed near Hidden eddie village, ((Not really sure what the egg Carriors size))

Sonic palm faced and said, "Oh boy, baldy mc nose hair followed us." Once Kagemaru,and the humanafied Animals Walked By to inspect the crash. They see eggman arguing with his robots. "YOU IDIOT'S! I COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" "Easy there. Doctor eggman,

Final dream, before exicution day.

Kakashi and sasuke was Having a Dream of a little girl who lookedt no more then 6

She looked Like a twin of What Kakashi would call, "The demon brat." especialy because of the whisker marks.

She looked at them, then turned into a adult looking Naruto, with a calm expression across his face, and narutos voice could be herd every where at once.

"No longer i can see, i guess Kami forgot about me, the sky blocked by the clouds and rain, now I see it. the inner pain. The darkness. an empty void of nothingness. My soul aches, as it's split in two. One embracing the light, and the other darkness.

For the betrayal of one trusted most. Nothing more than a demon, hated and shunned. Born to neither life, nor death, just nothingness. Seeking my purpose. But that purpose was lost. And now a purpose, born a new to two.

To destroy the scorn, and hate, To pay back the pain. and torcher the sain, I am now the tails doll, and be afraid, for the next time we meet, i will make you go insain, but before you say bye bye for the night, i must ask you. can you feel the sunshine?"

The adult Naruto turned into a small fox plishy with a red gym ner the hair line as it grinned Demonicly, and leept near the two Sharingan users. and said, "the game, has begon," a demonic chuckle echoed as both Kakashi and sasuke Feel into a never ending black hole. "

When they woke up he Herd a Sertin hedgehog Masked man, "Good morning princess. are you ready for your exicution?"

((The storys coming to a Close soon, It will be time for the Uzunami's rebirth. are you guys excited. i know i am. so leave reviews on what you think should happen. For the sequel the tale of the tails doll :P Untill next time Peace out You all.


	10. Chapter 8

"Enough, With Your Fooling around Kagemaru. We Both Know that They Will Stab You in the back. one day. i mean, Look at me. i am Forever Trapped inside The Body Of a 2 Tailed Fox Plushy, Who has to eat Souls Just to Survive." The tales doll said with a evil yet arrogant Smirk.

Kagemaru Just Looked at "Is that all? We May have immortality. and you may have To survive By eating Souls.

That dosnt Mean Anything. about my Treason. I mean I Hold all the Cards, i hold The Uchiha and hatake, In My cluches, And they will have To Do whatever I want, If i say Jump they will say How high.

If i say Kill There Best Friend they Will Do It without question, Meteorically Speaking of course. The Leaf Village Will have To Do whatever i want. Or Risk me Removing The alliance With UzuShio. tell me Brother. you I may be Angry At the Leaf For Our Treason, But Deep down You know that i am Right.

The Fox Plushy Tried To attack Kagemaru But What happened In The End Was Kagemaru Hugging and Sent The Tails Doll Back Into The EXE realm,

**(Finally preview)) ((Sorry This Is all I can Do Right Now Because I am Out Of Ideas If anyone Can Help With It please Review Or PM and Remember I can Block You and Will Block You If You Threaten Me So Keep Your Threats To Your Self))**


End file.
